Sparring Session
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Max/Alec fic, takes place after "Freak Nation". A sparring match between Max and Alec turns into more ... Please read and review!


_..._

_A Max/Alec fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Dark Angel. That's James Cameron's domain. _

_..._

_A/N: This fic is just a little one-shot, based on the idea of what could happen during a sparring session between Max and Alec. _

_I hope you guys like it, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Max and Alec circled each other on the makeshift sparring area, eyeing each other's weak spots and openings. Things were running smoothly in TC for the time being, and they were both in need of a little stress relief.

Alec attacked first, feigning a right hook and coming in with a sharp high-kick.

Max dodged it easily, bending her knees and pushing Alec past her. She turned, bouncing on the balls of her feet and springing forward into her own attack, swinging with purpose.

They sparred back and forth, neither gaining the upper hand for long. It was unlike the last time they'd fought ... there were no distractions, nothing was really on the line. It was just the two of them in their own little world, pushing each other.

Max wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was having fun. When Alec had suggested a sparring session, she'd figured he just wanted a rematch of their last fight, wanting an excuse to beat her down in front of rest of Terminal City. So she'd been reasonably surprised to find that he hadn't invited anyone to their match; it was just the two of them. Somehow, that made it all the more exciting.

Their movements were as graceful as they were aggressive, though none of the blows were meant to actually do harm. After all, it was just a friendly sparring session. The last thing they needed was the fearless leader and the cocky second-in-command winding up hospital-bound because things got out of hand.

They were both getting into it, grins on their faces as they moved around each other. The release of energy and endorphins was enticing, spurring them on.

Alec caught one of her jabs, gripping down her arm and swiftly turning her around so that she was pressed against his torso, trapping her momentarily. He could have sworn her heard a low purr coming from within her, but before he could ask about it she twisted out of grasp, shoving him back a little as she went. Alec shook it off, pursuing her once more.

They continued like this for over half an hour, their bodies getting a proper workout. Max managed to knock him down onto the mat, but he quickly repaid the sentiment, kicking her legs out from under her. With transgenic speed he blurred on top of her, pinning her to the mat. He opened his mouth to taunt her, to ask her if she'd had enough, but the words never made it past his lips.

He was caught in her dark chocolate eyes, hyper-aware of her chest heaving into his with every breath she took. They were both panting desperately, spent from their exertions, but somehow filled with a new surge of adrenaline.

Max let her gaze wander from his eyes, down to his lips, taking in their shape and the way his tongue swiped out casually to moisten them. The action caused something to stir within her ... if she didn't know better, she would think she was in heat again, but it didn't feel right. Something else was happening.

Alec figured that chances like this didn't come along every day ... and if she kicked his ass for it a second later, at least there wasn't anyone else around to witness his humiliation. With a quick breath he went for it, dropping his head to capture her lips.

She was still against him for a moment, and then her wrists flexed against his hands as she clenched her fists.

Alec thought she was about to break free and punch him, and had started to pull away when she suddenly parted her lips, raising her knees to squeeze his hips. Without a second thought he deepened the kiss, feeling his body reacting to her immediately. His hands released her wrists, sliding down her arms slowly before slipping back up to slide against her palms.

Max allowed her fingers to separate, feeling his slide between hers. It was more than sensual ... it was more sweet than she ever would have expected from Alec, but before she had time to ponder that, he sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling gently.

Max definitely purred at that, pushing up from the mat and using her knees to roll them over, sliding on top of him. She tossed her hair over one shoulder, watching him smile up at her.

She dropped her head back down, deciding to forget all the reasons why she shouldn't be doing this, and just live in the moment. Their kisses turned heated very quickly, and soon they were pawing at each other, trying desperately to remove the clothing that stood between them and bliss.

It didn't take long before they were moving together as one, right there in the middle of the room, not caring if anyone walked in and saw them like that. They were too caught up in each other to give a damn.

They moved in unison, anticipating the other's move before they made it, as though they were made for each other.

Max arched her back, pressing herself against him as he sparked her pleasure, wishing that it would never end.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think? _

_Short, I know, but I didn't want to go into Too Much detail. _

_I'm gonna try and finish my Dark Angel fic, "Holding Onto My Sanity", I want to finish that before I post anything else new. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
